The Team
The Team is the tenth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis When the girls learn of Dottie Rae's long-lost love, they try to bring him - and their shot at the Grand Prix - back to life. Plot (Spoilers) The girls are practicing competitive racing with their new coaches. This training session is specifically for Mia and Andrea, to hone their skills. Andrea races fast, but with very little interest in control. Whereas Mia is controlled, but not reckless enough to drive as fast. Andrea crashes into the buffer stacks and her Go-Kart catches fire, which has to be extinguished by Zobo. Vicky and Dwayne are watching the girls practice again and he insists the girls are such amateurs, Vicky doesn't have to worry about serious competition from them. Vicky contradicts him, stating that Mia is improving so much that she is going to be a threat to Vicky's chances of winning. Dottie Rae starts talking about George and offers to show what's left of him to the girls. She takes them to the garage at the Drifting Diner and pulls a tarpaulin off a seriously damaged Go-Kart. Dottie explains that she let her best friend drive George once and that friend damaged him just before the Grand Prix, ending her racing career and their friendship at the same time. The girls are sleeping at Olivia's house. Or trying too, since the thought of Dottie being sad about her broken Go-Kart is keeping them awake (except for Andrea). Olivia then suggests as a gift for Dottie, they restore George to his former intact state. The next morning, Dottie is suspicious about Dean loitering outside the garage when he should be working. After she leaves, he lets the girls, Zobo and Ethan into the garage so they can rebuild George. The girls then have the idea, since they are having to put him back together, to update him with modern components as well. The girls, Ethan and Dean then present their gift to Dottie, who is thrilled to have her Go-Kart back. This inspires the girls to rebuild their own Go-Karts with their own customisations. Liz is working on Andrea's design, but doesn't get it quite right and a design flaw launches Andrea into the sky. The day of the qualifying heats arrives and Vicky is watching the competitors arrive with a bored expression on her face. The girls are the last to arrive and even though she doesn't let her composure falter, she's paying special attention to her main rivals. Well, up until she sees Emma taking unusual selfies with her pet Chico as a helmet adornment. Vicky is surprised to see Olivia's Go-Kart fly in to take it's starting position, then is even more surprised to realise Zobo was carrying it the entire distance! The competitors wait for the green light, while Zack and Chloe open the race in the commentator's box. The race starts, except for Emma, whose Go-Kart drives backward as she attempts to start it. Olivia's Go-Kart is the next to fail, as the joints/electronics weren't attached properly and they come apart during the race, sending her flying into the barrier. Andrea's reckless driving means she accidentally hits Stephanie's Go-Kart, leaving just Andrea and Mia in the race. Mia is catching up to Vicky when the bio fuel converter that is powering her engine shuts down. Andrea unintentionally rams Mia across the finish line, meaning that all three of them qualify for the second heat. Olivia is inspecting Mia's Go-Kart in the service garage, stating that she can repair it, but not fast enough to have it ready for the second heat. As three of their Go-Karts are damaged and Andrea still needs to use hers, they can't continue to race without their best driver having her own Go-Kart. Then Dottie Rae arrives with George and lends him to Mia so she can finish the race. The second heat starts and Mia's lead over the other racers improves, which causes Vicky to be greatly concerned. Andrea takes a steep turn too fast and refuses to slow down, with the result her Go-Kart flies off the track and crashes into a nearby Alvah billboard. Mia catches up with Vicky and wins the race in close second, meaning their team qualifies to race in the Grand Prix. This enrages Vicky, who storms off in a very bad mood. Andrea is still trying to figure out how to get her Go-Kart out of the billboard when she sees some Alvah Co employees unloading the driverless Go-Kart from a nearby truck. She calls out to them for help, but they ignore her. Zobo responds to Andrea, but she doesn't think being sprayed with extinguisher foam again is that useful. The driverless Go-Kart starts up and then starts driving around the track alone. Fun Facts * When Olivia's Go-Kart is first seen, it has a LEGO hammer clipped to the side. Quotes Zobo: Open wide. Giddy up. Mia: That's Zobo for Roger That. I'm starting to think he gets it wrong on purpose. Olivia: Dottie Rae made us all think. Our karts say a lot about us. Emma: It'll have to be creative. And colorful. And I'm thinking it should smell like catnip! Andrea: I'm designing my kart as a star-mobile. I break for autographs! Stephanie: Mine's gonna say "winner!" or "eat my dust!". Whichever seems more polite. Mia: Mine is gonna be high speed with green energy. Olivia: Mine is gonna be the first ever hover-kart to win the Grand Prix. All steal, no wheel! Gallery 01PracticeUniformsD.png|Practice/Crew uniforms 02PracticeUniformsC.png|Coach uniforms StephanieLikesTheHeadMic.png|It appears Stephanie is making good use of her new head mic 03ZoboFireSuppression.png|Zobo spraying Andrea with extinguisher foam 04DottieRaeAndExFriendPhoto.png|Dottie Rae, George and former friend NotSleepingSleepover.png|The sleepover where only Andrea is sleeping 09George.png|George the Go-Kart, newly repaired by the girls 10EmmaFlag.png|I claim this Go-Kart in the name of the Emma Empire ChicoCatFlag.png|Chico on Emma's go-kart flag MGKftSchematics.png|Schematics for Mia's bioprocessor fuel tank 11VickyCool.png|Vicky's practiced cool girl face 12PuzzledVicky.png|Vicky is confused 13EmmaBroughtHerCatToTheRace.png|Emma and Chico pre-race catplay 14VickyDoesn'tUnderstand.png|Many people react this way to Emma's eccentricity 15SurprisedVicky.png|Is that Go-Kart flying? 16ReallySurprisedVicky.png|Vicky sees Zobo for the first time ThanksZobo.png|Thanks Zobo! ZackAndChloe.png|Zack and Chloe 17RaceSpectators.png|Only in small towns do animals get to sit in the spectator stands! 18GoKartRacers.png|Starting positions ComputingAndRacing.png 19AndreaDidn'tListen.png|Andrea didn't listen to Dottie and now her Go-Kart is airborne! 20BillboardDamagingImminent.png|Another Alvah billboard about to be damaged... VickyTryingToCauseAccident.png|Vicky trying to wreck George, but Mia braked fast enough to not crash. 21VickySoreWinner.png|Most people would be happy to come first, Vicky is angry that Mia placed close second. UnloadingDriverlessGoKart.png|The driverless go-kart is brought to the track 22AndreaHiZobo.png|Hi Zobo. 23AndreaYouCanStopNow.png|Zobo spraying Andrea with extinguisher foam (again). DriverlessGoKart.png|A hint of a story yet to come? LEGO Friends- Girls On A Mission - Ep 10 "The Team" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)